


Fleurs

by OneAndOnlyOllie



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Beheaded Cousins, Bisexual Anne Boleyn, Catalina is an ally, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay Cathy Parr, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More tags to be added, Quite Literally, Thomas Boleyn is a horrible parent, and we love her for it, i have friends, it's midnight-, who can confirm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyOllie/pseuds/OneAndOnlyOllie
Summary: Anne just broke up with her jerk of a boyfriend.Cathy just wants to go home.Or, Anne needs to know how to passive-aggressively say "F- you" in flower and Cathy has the answer.~Previously called Passive Aggressive Flowers (Thanks Wolfenden56 for the title idea)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every flower name I put in will have a meaning so I highly recommend you look up their meanings (:

Five minutes. That's how long Cathy had before she could lock up her godmother's flower shop and go home - just five minutes - she was tempted to close early since it was almost 12 o'clock and no one would be out buying flowers at midnight.

Boy, was she wrong.

Cathy looked up, catching the groan before it escaped her throat when the bell on the door dinged as someone entered the florist.

"Welcome to Catalina's Flowers, anything I can help you find?" asked Cathy, trying to make her voice as energetic as possible.

The customer stomped up to the counter and slammed her hands onto the counter, "How do I passive-aggressively say 'Fuck you' in flower?"

"I- uh- what?" Cathy's cheeks flushed.

"I just found out my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend has been cheating on me," The customer explained, "I want to send a breakup note with flowers."

Cathy finally looked up from the girl's green hoodie, "You're Anne, right, Anne Boleyn?"

Anne looked startled, "Uh, you know me?"

"Yeah! I'm Cathy Parr. We go to school together."

The girl in green's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Of course! You're the writer."

"Uhm, yeah," Cathy blushed, "That's me." She shook her head, refocusing on her job, "You want to say f- you, right?"

Anne smiled slightly, "Yes, I do."

Cathy pulled out the book of flowers Catalina kept behind the counter and flipping through its pages, "That means we will need - let's see - uhm, geraniums, foxglove, uhm, meadowsweet, and yellow carnations, and orange lilies."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Anne smirked, making the girl behind the counter blush furiously.

"No, uhm, yeah, so, geraniums mean stupidity, foxglove is insincerity, meadowsweet - uselessness, the carnations, uhm, basically mean 'you have disappointed me'," Cathy glanced up to see her classmate watching her with a raised eyebrow, "And orange lilies are hatred."

Anne nodded slowly, "Sounds about right."

"I'll grab those," Cathy jumped off her stool and scrambled into the back of the shop, pulling all the flowers she needed. She paused when she was completely hidden from Anne's view by a wall of roses and lilacs to take a few breaths.

Anne was typing something into her phone when Cathy finally returned, flowers in her arms.

"Sorry about coming in so late," Anne said, "I just realized that you close at midnight."

Cathy shrugged, "It's okay," she was cut off by a yawn.

"Really?" Anne's eyebrow went up, and Cathy blushed furiously.

"Long day," She finished arranging the flowers. "Hey, uhm, I don't know very much about what's going on with you and your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, but, erm, you seem like a pretty cool person so, well, find someone who treats you right."

Anne smiled, "You sound like my cousin," she laughed, "And I will, thanks." Her eyes landed on Cathy's backpack, which was sitting on the floor behind the counter. "Nice buttons."

Cathy immediately spun to look, only to blush again when she saw the collection of Pride pins her godmother had bought her - especially the rainbow one with 'Gay AF' written on it.

"Uh, yeah, er, thanks."

Anne laughed again, and Cathy's stomach did a flip. "Relax, Cathy," she leaned against the counter and pulled up one of her sleeves, revealing a pink, purple, and blue string bracelet, and Cathy immediately put the clues together, her eyes widening.

"You?-" She stammered, "But you're- you and Henry- I-"

"It's the bi flag, Cathy," Anne's eyes flashed as she tugged her sleeve back down, "Boys and girls."

"Yeah, I know, I just-" Cathy got flustered, "Uhm- Henry's like the most, uhm, well, the most homophobic kid in the school. I didn't expect-"

Anne nodded slowly, sighing, "Yeah, I understand the confusion. It's all my parents, you know? I think they've caught onto the bracelet and so..." she shrugged and rubbed her forehead, "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this. We barely know each other."

Cathy smiled sympathetically, "It's okay; everyone needs to vent sometimes." She blushed and pushed Anne's flowers toward the girl, "Oh, uhm, here. This is yours, I believe."

"Thanks," Anne paid and scribbled something onto a piece of paper, "Call me sometime."

Cathy was stuck staring after her, clutching the post-it, as Anne left the shop, bouquet in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter was a little short, but the next one will be longer - I think


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Edward Seymour aren't related to Jane is this for reasons that I don't even know-  
> And, Thomas Culpeper didn't *ahem* do what he did with Kat, either.

"What the Hell, Anne!"

Cathy glanced up slightly as Henry Tudor stormed up to Anne, who was talking to her cousin, Kat, by their lockers. Cathy paused the music playing through her headphones and watched the interaction discreetly.

"What, Henry?" Anne turned and met her ex's eyes flatly.

"You broke up with me?"

Instantly, the entire hallway was filled with whispers. Anne and Henry were the 'it' couple, and everyone knew who they were.

"Yeah," Anne shrugged, "So?"

"And you sent me flowers to do it?" Henry was practically fuming.

Again, Anne shrugged, "And?"

"Kind of sending some mixed messages, don't you think?" Henry's friend, Thomas Seymour, leaned against the lockers.

The Boleyn girl rolled her eyes, "If you took the time to Google what the flowers meant, you wouldn't be so confused."

Cathy almost snorted when the four boys - Henry, the Seymour twins, and Thomas Culpeper - immediately pulled out their phones and furiously started looking up flowers. Anne glanced around the ground at Cathy and rolled her eyes, motioning subtly to the boys, making the latter hide a laugh behind her hand.

Anne's grinned briefly, then her face quickly went expressionless as Henry looked back up, his face redder than it had been before.

"What the _HELL_ , Anne!"

"Leave me alone, Henry," She closed her locker door, "We're done. Come on, Kat."

The hallway was left in stunned silence. Usually, all of Henry's breakups were done behind closed doors and the rumor always came out that the girl was the one broken up with, not the other way around. Thanks to the boy who Cathy swore ran the school gossip site, there was now clear video evidence of Anne breaking up with Henry. There was no way he and his goons could twist the story.

Cathy quickly averted her eyes back to the inside of her locker as Henry, the Seymour brothers, and Culpeper stormed back down the hallway. There was no way she was going to get in the middle of that mess. It was easy to pretend she was focusing on her phone because the second Cathy’s eyes snapped back to her phone, a text came through.

 **Anne:** so- that was interesting-

 **Cathy:** yea, definitely

 **Cathy:** You ok?

 **Anne:** yep, thanks

 **Anne:** I’ve gotta go- talk later

Cathy was tempted to send more than just a thumbs up, but decided against it and collected her things for class. She hugged close to the wall as she walked to her first period: History, which she coincidentally shared with Anne.

The Boleyn girl was already there when Cathy slipped into the classroom. Except, today Anne sat in the seat beside Cathy’s.

“Morning, Cathy,” Anne smiled.

“Uhm,” Cathy slid into her chair and shifted through the folders and notebooks in her arms, “Morning to you, too. Anything interesting happen?”

Anne ran her fingers across the cover of her notebook, “Yeah, uhm, actually, something did. My ex made a scene in the hallway outside.”

Cathy feigned a sarcastic look of shock, “No- really?”

This pulled a quiet laugh from Anne’s throat, “Yeah, you were there.”

“Was I?” Cathy tapped her chin, hoping to hear Anne laugh once again, “Hmm, can’t seem to remember. I was not eavesdropping at all and was just listening to music.”

Her plan worked and Anne laughed again, “Yeah. Sure.”

”Alright, students,” The pair’s history professor got to his feet in the front of the classroom, “Let’s get started, yeah?”

Cathy jumped between scribbling down notes of the lesson and writing prompts that came to mind while the teacher was talking. She occasionally glanced over at Anne’s pages, to find her notebook filled with writing similar to Cathy’s, but they were speckled with small doodles; things like flowers and tiny statues. Cathy swore she recognized a tiny drawing of Stitch from _Lilo and Stitch_ between lines about the Industrial Revolution.

History was one of two classes that the pair had together, the other being art. Cathy used the time to roughly sketch out characters from her books, or occasionally design covers. Anne, on the other hand, followed along with the lessons taught by their teacher.

However, during this particular class, Cathy found herself watching Anne more than working. The Boleyn girl was completely enthralled in her work and Cathy's heart tightened when she saw Anne's brow furrow with concentration as she drew, erased, and re-drew over and over. 

"Hey," Her friend, Anna, leaned over, "Stop drooling over Boleyn."

Cathy's hand immediately jumped to her mouth, followed by her glaring at her friend when she realized Anna had been joking, "Very funny. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You like her, Cathy, as her out."

"I'll ask her out when you ask Kat," The girl in blue shot back, "And, besides, Anne literally broke up with her boyfriend a matter of hours ago. I have to give her time."

"No," Anna rubbed her forehead with the hand that wasn't dotted with paint, "If you wait, someone else will ask her out. Do it as soon as possible."

Cathy shook her head, "I'm going to give her time, Anna. Because I'm a decent human being."

"What do you want, a medal?" She handed Cathy a brush with gold paint in its bristles, "Here. Gold star for Cathy Parr."

Cathy rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

Anna grinned, "Thanks.

After school, Cathy met her godmother in the parking lot.

"Did you have a good day, love?" Catalina asked as Cathy slid into the passenger's seat.

Cathy shrugged, "Yeah, it was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, just fine. Let's go."

Catalina steered through the rows of cars before pulling out onto the road.

"Oh, there's Anne," Cathy recognized her classmate walking on the sidewalk.

Catalina glanced over briefly, then returned her gaze to the road, "Is that a friend of yours?"

"No, not really. She came in last night needing 'f-you' flowers for her boyfriend."

"Do you like her?"

"No!" Cathy answered, a little too quickly.

"Really?"

Cathy deflated, "Is it that obvious?"

Catalina laughed, "No, love, only because I know you." She pulled the car over against the sidewalk, "As her if she wants a ride."

"What?!" Cathy jumped as her godmother rolled down the window, "Oh, uhm, er, hey, Anne-"

Anne glanced between Cathy and Catalina, "Hey, Cathy."

Cathy glanced at her guardian, then looked back at her classmate, "Uhm, do you, erm, do you want a ride?"

"Really?" The Boleyn girl asked, shrugging when Cathy nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

"I'm Catalina de Aragón," Cathy's godmother introduced herself when Anne had settled in the backseat, "I'm Cathy's guardian."

Anne's eyebrow raised slightly when Catalina said 'guardian', but she didn't press it. "I'm Anne," She said instead, "Anne Boleyn."

"It's nice to meet you, Anne," Catalina merged back into traffic and followed the directions Anne gave her.

"You, too." She glanced at Cathy, "Thanks for the flower help last night."

Cathy blushed, "Uhm, yeah, er, no problem."

"This you?" Catalina parked the car in front of a large townhouse close to the center of the city.

Anne glanced out of the window, her face flashing with panic as she nodded, "Uhm, yeah, uhm, this is it. Thank you so much for the ride."

"Of course, love."

The front door of the house banged open and out marched Thomas Boleyn, Anne's father. Both Catalina and Cathy became increasingly worried when Anne swore under her breath and quickly scrambled from the car.

Despite having the windows up, they could hear the conversation.

"You're home late," Thomas Boleyn crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir," Anne's head fell, but her body remained tense.

"Who's that?"

"Just a friend, sir. She offered to give me a ride home."

Thomas Boleyn nodded slowly and leaned closer to his daughter, who flinched, but didn't move. He whispered something in Anne's ear that made her go pale, then run up the front path and disappear into the house.

Catalina rolled down her window, her shoulders tensing as Thomas Boleyn stalked over to the car.

"Thank you for bringing Anne home," He said, his smile setting off warning bells for both Cathy and Catalina.

"Of course," Cathy's guardian replied, her voice tight, "She's a good kid."

"Right," Mr. Boleyn uncrossed his arms, "Maybe we'll talk again sometime." He didn't wait for Catalina's response before walking back into his house, the door closing loudly behind him.

As Catalina drove away, Cathy spoke hesitantly.

"So... that wasn't normal, right?"

"No, not at all," Her guardian shook her head, "There is something going on in that house that is... not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse

Over the next few weeks, Cathy kept an eye on Anne. However, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She did notice that the Boleyn girl wore more long-sleeve shirts, but that wasn't exactly 'strange', since the weather was getting colder. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach Anne about her and Catalina's suspicions, that was until she was looking for a book in the library.

"...How long until he leaves?"

"T-two days."

"Two days, Annie, that's soon!"

"But, Kit, what if-"

Cathy knelt down so she could see over the books on a lower shelf into the aisle beside hers. Anne was on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest and her back leaning against the shelves. Her cousin, Katherine Howard, knelt in front of her.

"Don't go there," Kat was saying, "It's two days, Anne. Then you can come home. Do you know how long he's going to be gone?"

Cathy watched Anne take a shaky breath and uncurl from the turtleneck on her jacket ever so slightly, "Two months."

"Two months," Kat repeated, "That's good. Mary's still at college and George is going to his friend's, right?"

"Y-yeah."

Kat's hand rubbed Anne's arm, "And you're coming home. Jane and I will be there as soon as you want us and we will bring you home."

"Cathy?"

Cathy stumbled back when the Boleyn girl's green eyes finally noticed her. She heard footsteps and tried to busy herself looking at a book.

"Cathy Parr?"

She hesitantly looked up to see Kat standing over her.

"Hey..." Cathy stood up nervously, "Uhm, Kat, right?"

"Were you spying on us?" Anne's cousin cut straight to the chase.

"No! No, no, no!" Cathy mentally kicked herself for responding too quickly, "I was looking for a, uhm, I was looking for a book and, well, er, I overheard... some."

Kat bit her lip, "Come on."

Cathy was lead around the shelf to the empty aisle where Anne was huddled on the floor.

"Is she okay?" she asked Kat quietly.

"'She'," Anne spoke up, but her voice was quaking, "Is fine, thanks for asking."

"Right," Cathy shook her head, "Uh, yeah, er, of course, sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Anne leaned against her cousin when Kat sat down beside her.

"Sorry if this is, well, uhm, blunt, but, er," Cathy pulled on the hem of her sleeve, "You don't, well, you don't look fine. What's wrong- if, erm, if you don't mind me asking."

Kat opened her mouth, most likely to tell the other girl off, but Anne beat her to it.

"Just my dad being a jerk," the Boleyn girl shrugged, "He can be difficult sometimes."

"Sometimes," Kat repeated under her breath.

The next night, Cathy was working the counter at her godmother's flower shop. There wasn't anything unusual going on, just the regular customers: the elderly couple who came in once a week to buy flowers for the dining room; the thirteen-year-old boy who wanted to get flowers for all the girls in his school once a month; and the lesbian woman who got a small bouquet every week in the colors of the pansexual flag for her girlfriend, who was going through a hard time with homophobic family members. 

Cathy was organizing her godmother's sweet briar plants when the bell on the door rang and she heard the footsteps of someone stumbling inside.

"Welcome to Catalina's Flowers," Cathy called out, "How can I help-" She trailed off when she saw none other than Anne Boleyn hunched in a shaking pile on the floor. "Oh my God!" Cathy raced forward and immediately slid to her knees beside her classmate. "Anne! Anne, can you hear me?" She gently rolled the Boleyn girl onto her back, relaxing only slightly when she saw Anne's chest rise and fall.

"C-cathy...?" Anne whimpered, "Help... please-"

"I-" Cathy was panicking, "LINA! HELP!"

"Cathy?" Catalina raced into the store, baseball bat in hand, "What's going on?" She saw Anne, "God Almighty... Okay, uhm, I'm going to carry her upstairs, you close up."

"Kit.." Anne's voice was barely above a whisper, " _Mon chaton-"_

"Who's Kit?" Catalina asked as Cathy raced to the door, quickly flipping the _Come In! We're Open!_ sign to _Sorry, Come Again Later_. 

"I think she's talking about her cousin, Kat," Cathy answered hesitantly, "I've heard her use the nickname before."

Catalina carried Anne up to the apartment above the shop and lay the teenager out on Cathy's bed.

"You call Jane," Cathy immediately collected ice packs and the first aid kit kept in the kitchen, "I've got Anne."

As if on cue, the Boleyn girl gave a soft groan and tried to roll over.

"No," Cathy gently pushed Anne onto her back and started to tend to the small scrapes on the girl's arms and face, "Stay on your back."

There was a mumbled confirmation and Anne stayed still.

"What happened to you?" Cathy hadn't meant for the question to slip out.

"M-my dad," Anne slurred, wincing when Cathy's hand put a little too much pressure on one of her bruises.

"Your dad?" Cathy repeated, "He did this to you?"

"Hmmm..."

The girl in blue's heart tightened, "Can I pull up your shirt. I promise I won't do anything and you can tell me to stop whenever you want."

"Yes," mumbled Anne, "I trust you."

Cathy gently shifted the hem of Anne's shirt out of the way and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw Anne's torso covered with bruises, both currently forming and old-looking ones. "Jesus... Christ-"

Anne smiled weakly, "That bad, huh?"

Cathy ignored the question and gently set an ice pack across Anne's stomach, making the girl convulse and curl in on herself.

"Frick, sorry- uhm- come on, relax, you're okay," Cathy gently rubbed Anne's shoulder as the Boleyn girl slowly started to unfold herself when she got used to the cold. "Can I see your hands?"

Anne moved her hands so that Cathy could see them. The girl in blue gently cleaned and wrapped Anne's split knuckles as she fell asleep. When Cathy rejoined her godmother in the kitchen, Catalina was hanging up the phone.

"They're on their way," She said, "Do you know what happened?"

"Her dad," Cathy put her head in her hands, "It was her dad."

"Poor girl..." Catalina rubbed her goddaughter's shoulder.

When Anne's cousins arrived, Catalina immediately let them in.

"Where is she?" Jane asked, clutching her purse tightly.

"Through there," Cathy pointed, "In the bedroom. She's resting." 

Jane and Kat immediately ran down the hall with Catalina and Cathy close behind. Kat stopped at the doorway and hugged the wall when she saw her cousin curled up on the bed, covered in bruises. Jane paused for a second, then regained her composure.

"Oh, Anne," She sat down beside the brunette, "Anne, love?"

Anne shifted, her eyelids fluttering, " _Maman?"_

"No, darling," Jane shook her head, "It's me. It's Jane."

"Jay..." the Boleyn girl reached out her bandaged hands to Jane, who gently pulled the younger girl into her lap. "My dad... Janey, my dad-"

"Shh," Jane traced her finger up Anne's nose and around the girl's eyes, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, love. You're safe."

Cathy's heart tightened as Anne whimpered, leaning into her cousin's embrace, "But my- my dad..." Her eyelids closed as Jane's fingers ran over them once again.

"I'm here, Anne. He won't touch you again, I promise."

Kat broke away from the doorway and curled in beside her cousins.

Anne's hand grasped at Kat's arm and Cathy barely heard her classmate whisper, " _Chaton. Mon chaton._ "

Cathy jumped when her godmother put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's give them some space, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any feedback! I really love hearing from you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes?  
> Nearly all of these chapters have been written between the hours of 12:00 and 1:00 am so my brain isn't exactly fully functioning and I never proof-read so-

Two days later, Cathy was pulling books from her locker when Anne came up beside her.

"Hey, uhm, can I talk to you?"

Cathy shrugged and closed her locker, "Sure." She looked Anne up and down, "You're looking better."

"Yeah, uhm, lots of concealer," Anne laughed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "That, and Jane all but tied me to my bed and refused to let me go anywhere except for the couch."

"It worked," Cathy smiled, "But yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, yeah, so, er, I wanted to say thank you," the Boleyn girl blushed, making Cathy's stomach do a somersault. "You know, for one; helping me the other night, and two; not telling anyone.

Cathy looked shocked, "Yeah, of course! Wait, why would I tell people?"

"I don't know," Anne admitted, shrugging, "I just know that some people wouldn't keep that kind of thing quiet."

"It wasn't and it will never be my story to tell," the girl in blue stated simply, "But, I am happy that you trusted me enough to come to me when you needed help."

Anne's cheeks reddened again and she glanced down at the ground, a small smile creasing her lips, "Well, uh," She raised her eyes until her gaze met Cathy's, "I appreciate you being there. It means a lot, and thanks for calling Jane for me, too."

"Anytime," Cathy bit her lip, "Sorry if I'm overstepping, but what is your plan? Because you can't go back to that house."

"Uhm, well," Anne sighed and leaned against the wall of lockers, "Jane and I talked about that a little bit," She glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "She took pictures of...everything, so we have evidence, I just need to decide what I need to do. I can press charges, but if the judge doesn't put me in Jane's custody."

"They will," Cathy cut her off, "They will. In cases like this, when they take the kid out of their parents' custody, they look for next-of-kin. Jane fits that, I'm pretty sure."

Anne nodded, "She is my cousin, and she did have a successful adoption case with Kat..."

"But it is your choice," Cathy assured her, "Whatever you decide, but, Anne, what he did-"

"Is not okay," Anne finished, "I know. Kat and Jane have been repeating it almost non-stop, but Cathy, what if I have to stay with my dad and... it just gets worse?"

"I don't know, but he can't get away with this. Anne, you were nearly beaten unconscious."

"I know, but-" She paused and took a slow breath, "It's confusing, you know? I feel like I'm supposed to hate him, but..."

"You don't?"

Anne shook her head, "Yes, no? Maybe? I don't know. This is why I can't decide."

"That's okay," Cathy put her hand on Anne's arm, "These are... complicated topics. There's no right or wrong answer. Whatever you decide is up to you."

The Boleyn girl looked at the now-empty school corridor, then back at Cathy, "Can I kiss you?"

Cathy blinked, "I- uh- what?-"

"I'm so sorry!" Anne immediately backed up a few steps, "I don't know why I asked that. I'm so sorry- you're just really really pretty and-"

"Yes."

Anne was quiet for a few seconds, then looked up, "Yes?"

Cathy nodded, "Yes."

The two leaned into each other, Cathy's hand still on Anne's arm. A bolt of electricity shot through Cathy's body as soon as she felt Anne's lips against hers. When they pulled back, her eyes immediately went to the floor.

"So..." The smile in Anne's voice wasn't lost, "That happened."

"Do you regret it?" Cathy's anxiety spiked.

"No! No, no, not at all. That was... amazing."

"Good, I thought so too."

Anne leaned her head forward slightly and rested her forehead against Cathy, "I like you."

"I like you too."

They stood in silence for a blissful minute, both girls enjoying the other's company. Then, Anne jumped back.

"I know what I need to do," She said nervously, "I want to press charges against my dad."

"You sure?" Cathy took Anne's hand.

The Boleyn girl nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Wait, what - us?" Anne's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Cathy shrugged, "I mean, yeah. Unless, of course, you don't want me to be there, which I will 100% respect."

"No," Anne smiled, "I want to you. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- yeah- this one was a little short- hehe-
> 
> Please leave comments; I love hearing what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to end the book at chapter 4, but... Here we are-
> 
> A bonus chapter you hadn't known was a bonus chapter-
> 
> Yay :3

Two weeks later, Anne had moved in with Jane and Kat, which, in turn, allowed her and Cathy to spend more time together. Thomas Boleyn had made no attempt to contact his daughter. Anne had settled into the rhythm of living with her cousins and had already started to relax, prompting Cathy to start spending her afternoons with the cousins to work on homework.

One such afternoon, Kat was curled on the couch with a book in her lap, Jane was cleaning the kitchen, and Cathy and Anne had claimed the dining room table for their English homework. The afternoon had been quiet until Anne's phone started ringing.

The brunette went rigid when her phone's Siri said, _"Pére appelle"_ over and over again.

"Anne?" Cathy gently put her hand on Anne's arm, "Who's that?"

"M-My, my dad," Anne stammered, "My dad is calling."

"Jane!" Cathy called, "Thomas is on the phone!"

Not five seconds later, Anne's cousin had run from the kitchen and was beside the two high schoolers.

"Anne, love?" Jane asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Pick up," Anne mumbled quietly, "I have to answer."

Cathy was out of her seat in an instant and hugged Anne from behind, resting her chin on the Boleyn girl's head as Anne reached a shaky hand to her phone and pushed the green "Accept" button.

 _"Anne Boleyn! I haven't seen you in two weeks! Get home now or there_ will _be consequences!"_

Anne flinched and Cathy's arms tightened.

_"This is not how your mother would want you to behave!"_

"Do not bring _Maman_ into this," Anne's voice was surprisingly steady, "You don't know what she would have wanted."

 _"I think I know more than you do. I spent more time with her than you did,"_ Thomas spat, _"Vous meurtrier."_

Anne tensed, "Non non Non."

_"I don't know why you're denying it. It was your fault."_

"Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai."

 _"Vous l'avez_ tuée," He said.

Jane tapped Cathy's arm, "Can you take Anne to her bedroom?" When Cathy nodded, the oldest of the three cousins reached forward and gently pried the phone from Anne's stiff fingers.

Cathy gently pulled Anne to her feet and lead her down the hall to the other room.

"Ce n'était pas ma faute. Je jure que ce n'était pas ma faute," Anne whispered quietly, "S'il te plaît crois moi."

"I... I really wish I learned French," Cathy whispered to herself as she lay Anne down on her bed.

"S'il te plaît crois moi. Je jure que ce n'était pas ma faute," mumbled Anne, curling in on herself.

Cathy sat down beside Anne and gently pulled the Boleyn girl's head into her lap, "You know I can't understand you when you speak French, you know that right?"

"Cathy, je suis désolé. Vous ne me méritez pas."

Anne started to pull away, but Cathy's arms tightened, "It's alright, Annie. It's just me, it's Cathy."

"Vous ne me méritez pas. Vous ne méritez pas un meurtrier."

Cathy kept her arms around Anne, especially when Jane's raised voice could be heard from the living room.

"She's staying here!" Jane was saying, "She is not safe with you. Stay away from Anne!" Silence. "NO! You aren't going to placate this by saying that it won't happen again!"

Cathy took care to make sure that Anne's ears were covered as voices raised again, this time dotted with some very colorful choice words. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Anne shifted in Cathy's arms.

"Hey," Anne muttered into her girlfriend's arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Anne winced when Jane yelled again, "Is she still talking to _him?"_

"Yes," Cathy confirmed, "Hey, uhm, can I ask you about something?"

"Go for it."

"What were you saying? You were speaking in French after talking to... him. Something about your mother."

Anne took a slow breath, "Uhm, yeah. I killed my mom."

"Uhm," Cathy's shoulders tensed, "What?"

"We were in the car," Anne continued, "We were talking and a guy came out of nowhere, a drunk driver. _Maman_ swerved so that the impact hit us head-on, rather from the side so she was hurt more. My dad blamed me, and he's right."

"No," Cathy lay down and pulled Anne close, "That wasn't your fault. Your dad was cruel to make you think that."

The Boleyn girl curled into her girlfriend's arms and rested her head on Cathy's chest.

"I love you, Cathy."

"I love you, too."


End file.
